Sonata Fúnebre
by Asrail
Summary: 1o. lugar no VII Challenge de Draco e Hermione. E ela soube que, a partir de então, não era nada – senão menos. Como o farfalhar das folhas... Carregadas pelo vento.


**Sonata Fúnebre**

**

* * *

N/A:** Essa fanfiction foi escrita para o VII Challenge de Draco e Hermione e recebeu o prêmio de primeiro lugar. Ela não ficou exatamente como eu queria e essa versão é ligeiramente alterada. Eu prometi que escreveria uma fic pré-Sonata, porque essa aqui é um Angst, um fim de romance, e o início deles é infinitamente mais doce. Como Angst, essa fiction é pesada. Não espere muito açúcar daqui, sim? Eu recomendo que leia a fanfiction ouvindo Moonlight Sonata, Beethoven. Em parte, foi o que me inspirou a escrever. Ah, mais uma coisa: a Hermione não fuma nem toma chazinho, _não_, tá? Boa leitura.

* * *

Ela estava parada do lado de fora dos portões do lugar. Há muito que não via aqueles mesmos jardins – e por uma boa razão. Desde a relva até a mansão – _tudo_ exalava um terrível cheiro de putrefação. 

Embora estivesse bem vivo dentro dela.

Seus joelhos ameaçaram ceder apenas com a possibilidade de entrar nos terrenos a sua frente, mas, sobretudo, ela temia se encontrar com o que lutara para esconder e esquecer-se durante muito tempo: uma boa parte de si. E, agora, tudo o que via era um mar de dolorosas lembranças que preferiria apagar da memória.

Hermione atravessou a entrada e, puxando o casaco mais para junto do corpo, se embrenhou na relva desmedida. O vento gélido soprava os seus cabelos castanhos e volumosos raivosamente, esvoaçando-os, e machucava-lhe a pele nua do rosto.

Mas fora por outra razão que ela parou abruptamente.

As folhas secas de final de outono eram arrastadas pelo vento e soerguiam-se sobre o chão, dançando nos silêncios uivantes daquela noite. Comemoravam a sua volta, sombrias, carregando a mensagem dos mortos num canto mórbido. As palavras eram mudas, mas gritavam.

Gritavam sem voz.

Ela estremeceu.

Hermione apertou o passo e alcançou a soleira da mansão, assustada. Apoiou-se num dos pilares da construção, lascado e encardido, e fechou os olhos com força, o coração a mil. Precisava se concentrar nos seus objetivos.

Estava ali _única_ e _exclusivamente_ por causa do Ministério da Magia. Era sua _responsabilidade_ inspecionar o local quanto todo e qualquer vestígio de magia negra e verificar se a mansão continuava abandonada. _Nada mais._

Soltou o ar dos pulmões, devagar, e contou mentalmente algumas dezenas para então reabrir os olhos. Com uma determinação renovada – ainda que longe de inabalável -, aproximou-se da pesada porta de madeira e empurrou-a com certa dificuldade até que se abrisse.

As dobradiças rangeram com o esforço de agüentar a porta tombada e os parafusos pareceram se afrouxar ainda mais, mas afora o eco se propagando pela imensidão do _hall_, nada aconteceu.

Hermione deu alguns passos e se viu no saguão de entrada da mansão Malfoy, embora não se parecesse em nada com o lugar de que se lembrava. Havia uns poucos móveis inteiros no ambiente e muitos pedaços do que um dia foram outros. As ricas tapeçarias que afastavam o frio do inverno rigoroso já não passavam de feios remendos pregados nas paredes, sujos e carcomidos pelas traças. O lustre, com os seus vários, pequenos e caros cristais, há muito se espatifara contra o chão, estilhaçando-se. E as marcas escuras do fogo ainda se viam no assoalho e nas cortinas, onde se servira, faminto.

Ela atravessou o hall com cuidado, tentando não imaginar quais muitas estórias o sangue não teria escrito naquelas mesmas paredes alguns anos atrás. Estórias cruéis e impiedosas.

Seguiu por um longo corredor, passando por diversos quadros irreconhecíveis, a genealogia inteira dos Malfoy agora destruída, até chegar ao salão de festas. Fora ali onde tudo começara, ela pensou, todo aquele maldito dia que a tornou metade, órfã de si mesma. Observou o amplo aposento, mas não pôde imaginar as pessoas dançando naquele ambiente poeirento e mofado, prestes a serem...

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos. Ou melhor, focá-los. Inspeção, verificação. Inspeção, verificação. Inspeção...

Aproximou-se de uma das janelas francesas e limpou a poeira da vidraça na manga do casaco. Do lado de fora, o vento continuava a castigar tudo o que lhe aparecia e as folhas secas rodopiavam no ar loucamente. Hermione assistiu-as naquela dança ilógica, em piruetas e movimentos circulares, e sentiu-se um pouco tonta, como se ela própria estivesse dançando.

Dançando, envolvida nas sombras, embalada nas trevas, a própria morte a lhe tomar a mão, e a cada rodopio que dava, menos de tudo ela via, menos de tudo entendia, mais enjoada ficava.

Segurou-se na beirada da janela, impedindo as pernas de cederem, e ficou algum tempo por ali, de olhos fechados, apenas esperando.

Quando aconteceu.

O silêncio foi rasgado pelo dedilhar do pianista e o ambiente se encheu de música e melodia.

Ela se virou rapidamente, empunhando a varinha contra qualquer um que pudesse estar ocupando a mansão abandonada, quando tudo pareceu um sonho louco. O piano, há instantes empoeirado e com teclas que faltavam, fazia-se ali, lustrado e imponente, cantando para quem quisesse ouvir tudo aquilo que o pianista tocava.

Boquiaberta, Hermione reparou não só no instrumento, mas na decoração rica, _viva_, que de repente apareceu. _Agora_ ela acreditava estar na mansão Malfoy.

E isso a apavorava.

Havia pessoas que dançavam ao som da música, aos pares. Mas Hermione não conseguia acreditar no que via – _elas já estavam todas mortas_. E, ainda assim, apareciam ali, dançando e rindo, divertindo-se, _felizes_.

Ela se afastou vagarosamente, incapaz de continuar vendo-os naquela cena tão... Improvável. Estupefata, seguiu novamente pelos corredores, mas para qualquer lugar que fosse, lá estaria, toda aquela... Aquela ilusão.

Aquela _mentira_.

Já corria, tentando fugir do que via, mas tão logo começou, estancou no lugar. Assim que o viu.

Ele descia as escadas, parecendo distante. Seus cabelos louro-platinados caíam sobre as bochechas e, vez ou outra, distraído, ele levava uma das mãos para afastá-los, em vão. Os olhos cinzentos não focavam lugar algum em especial, mas ele trazia entre as sobrancelhas uma ruga de preocupação. Em que estaria pensando?

Hermione o seguiu de longe até uma das janelas da qual ele se aproximava. Ali ficou, esquadrinhando os jardins em silêncio, longamente. Ela observou os seus lábios se moverem ligeiramente, sem produzir som, de maneira que não o pudesse ouvir. Hermione sentiu o coração perder um compasso dolorosamente com a sua visão e parou ao lado dele, hesitante.

Como se já soubesse de quem se tratava - e sem mover os olhos -, ele apenas murmurou:

"Granger."

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram d'água ao se lembrar de como chamavam um ao outro quando não estavam sozinhos. _Por causa dela_.

"Draco..."

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e virou-os em sua direção, interrogativo.

"Hermione...?"

As lágrimas ameaçaram rolar dos seus olhos e ela soluçou, virando-lhe as costas. Nunca quisera parecer fraca na frente dele. Nunca quisera deixá-lo ver o que a feria. Mas era exatamente esse não querer que a estava matando aos poucos – não querendo acreditar no que via. Ou doeria infinitamente mais...

Mas essa era a sua maldição.

Draco a virou para si e abraçou-a, deitando o rosto dela sobre o seu peito, os dedos do louro correndo pelos fios castanhos de seus cabelos.

Ela sentiu o calor dele ao seu redor e era impossível não acreditar que ele estava ali. Tocava-o, o seu corpo todo contra o dele, e inalava o perfume tão característico – a _essência_ de Draco. Ele estava ali, Hermione _queria_ acreditar – _era tão óbvio!_

"Você não devia chorar", ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido e o tom calmo com que as palavras lhe saíam em cascata a deixou confusa, _dolorida_, "Não foi culpa sua... Nunca será."

Hermione se aconchegou nos seus braços, segurando sua camiseta com força e apenas se deixando desfrutar da presença dele e do seu toque novamente.

"Do que você está falando?", ela perguntou fracamente, fazendo-se de desentendida, "Você está aqui... Eu estou aqui... Vai dar tudo certo..."

Draco não respondeu. Ela se permitiu fechar os olhos e entregou-se completamente àquilo, que quer que fosse. _Precisava_ dele e precisava _tanto_. Agora, ele estava ali, novamente, _finalmente_, e ela tinha a chance de fazer tudo direito... _E ser feliz_.

Ele a afastou de si, fazendo com que Hermione reabrisse os olhos, surpresa, e esses foram penetrados pelos orbes cinzentos do Malfoy como uma faca.

"Eu sempre... _Sempre_ estarei aqui."

"Não", ela meneou a cabeça negativamente, o sorriso desesperado aflorado nos lábios, "Não! Você sempre estará comigo! _Comigo!_"

Draco desviou o olhar, fixando-o mais uma vez nas vidraças da janela, como se esperasse que dali surgisse a resposta para os seus problemas. Buscava através das vidraças algo que o tiraria de lá para sempre.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

"Você leu a carta?"

"Li...", ela respondeu, lembrando-se do bilhete que recebera dele naquela mesma noite. _Fuja comigo_, ele escrevera, mas Hermione nunca entendeu. Quando? Para onde? Do que? E nunca teve a chance de perguntar: não tivera o tempo que esperava. "Mas... Faltava algo..."

"Faltava...", ele repetiu, sem objetivo. Voltou-se para ela, determinado. "Faltava o que?"

"Eu...", ela começou, perplexa, "Eu não sei."

"Esqueci-me, talvez, de dizer uma só coisa."

Draco estendeu-lhe a mão. Hermione a observou por alguns instantes, como se pudesse ser etérea e se desfazer no ar. Ela a aceitou.

Draco entrelaçou-lhe os dedos e os seus olhos, cinzas nos castanhos, chocaram-se. Com a outra mão, ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a mais para si, unindo os seus corpos, mais próximos do que há muito estiveram.

"Dança comigo."

Ele a conduziu, mesmo que a música fosse quase inaudível ali, e ela enlaçou o pescoço de Draco, sem jeito. O corpo dele estava quente e os seus dedos deixavam uma trilha de fogo por onde quer que passassem sobre a pele exposta dela. Draco a tocava de leve, sem malícia, delicadamente, e os seus lábios se buscaram.

Ela estremeceu aos senti-los roçando nos seus – _gelados como a morte_. Hermione fechou os olhos com força, tentando suprimir o pensamento e derramando algumas grossas, insistentes lágrimas que lhe vinham.

_A que preço Draco era seu?_

Ele os desuniu, afastando-se dela uns centímetros e enxugou-lhe o rosto com as costas da mão.

"As palavras que eu não disse", a sua voz soou falha, num sussurro fraco, rouco, como uma velha recordação... Já gasta, "Eu as sopro para você."

"Draco...", mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, fora interrompida.

Um estrondo alto se fez ouvir e baques ecoaram pelos corredores da mansão quase instantaneamente. Gritos cortaram o ar, sofridos, e o piano se calou de uma vez para sempre.

"Você tem que fugir!", ela mandou, aflita, "Corra! Fuja! Se esconda!"

Mas ele não se moveu.

Draco simplesmente a presenteou com o seu primeiro e único – verdadeiro sorriso. Sorriu para ela sem esgar, ironia ou desdém. Nem feliz, nem infeliz. Como se fosse grato apenas por ela estar ali – uma última vez.

"Há esperanças, Hermione", ele dizia, distante.

Ainda dos corredores, os protestos e impropérios dos Death Eaters se faziam ouvir enquanto atacavam impiedosamente os traidores da causa. E quem diria que a mansão dos Malfoy se tornaria um asilo para refugiados? Mas Voldemort estava sempre um passo a frente de todos os outros.

Hermione podia sentir o cheiro de fumaça se espalhando pelo casarão. As velas já teriam atingido as tapeçarias àquela altura? Logo, as saídas seriam bloqueadas e não seria possível desaparatar dali.

Apesar dos passos corridos, dos golpes e dos gritos, das pessoas que surgiam de todos os lados, desesperadas por se agarrarem a cada sorvo de vida que conseguissem ou sedentas por servir à morte de qualquer forma que fosse, ele não se moveu.

Draco a continuou observando, o sorriso esculpido nos lábios, inabalável, _indestrutível_, e uma fina lágrima escorreu dos seus olhos cinzentos tempestuosos.

"Há esperanças... Menos para nós."

Ele se virou a tempo de interceptar o seu algoz, empunhando a varinha e lutando bravamente, de uma maneira que ela nunca pensara que ele fosse capaz. Lutava...

"Por nós dois", as palavras escaparam dos lábios de Hermione, frias. Tão frias quanto os olhos de Draco assim que o feitiço rasgou o ar e o atingiu. Ela se atirou para frente e tentou segurá-lo, o corpo cambaleante tombando na direção dela, mas tão logo seus braços se ergueram, mal puderam tocá-lo: _desapareceu_.

E tudo estaria acabado muito antes dos aurores saberem do que acontecera. A mansão fora transformada no inferno – e o fogo devorara fartamente.

Quando deu por si, Hermione estava caída em meio à poeira do que restara da mansão. As lágrimas já haviam secado em seu rosto, mas ainda soluçava.

Levantou-se, como que vazia, uma pluma ao vento, e caminhou lentamente, tristemente, até a porta da mansão. Ela observou silenciosamente os jardins e a dança daquelas mesmas folhas secas, sem emoção.

Existem dois mundos: o em que vivemos e o com que sonhamos. Mas, para Hermione, era o vento que os unia. Ela abriu caminho entre a relva e sentiu mais uma vez os cabelos esvoaçarem com a rajada de ar gélida – mas não se importou.

Apenas fechou os olhos e abriu os braços, expondo todo o seu corpo ao vento, aceitando a dança, as folhas roçando nos seus braços e no seu rosto. Tentava ouvir o que o vento sussurrava. As mesmas palavras que Draco nunca dissera, mas agora lhe soprara.

_Amo você._

Ela reabriu os olhos e fixou-os na mansão, onde, de certa forma, nascera e morrera. Uma das cortinas estava afastada e ela poderia jurar que alguém estivera ali, observando-a.

Depois de tanto tempo ela fora finalmente entender que não precisava temer, nem se lamentar. Hermione não deveria chorar sob circunstância nenhuma, porque, independente do que quer que acontecesse, Draco estaria lá para sempre, esperando-a... Eternamente.

E, agora, a mansão nunca estivera tão cheia: ela deixava ali uma parte de si – já toda – para cuidar dos seus fantasmas.


End file.
